inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Saphira
Saphira (pronounced "suh-FEAR-uh"), also known as Saphira II (used by fans to distinguish between the two dragons named "Saphira" in the books.), Flametongue by the Urgals and Saphira Bjartskular (meaning "Brightscales" in the Ancient Language) by the elves, was the last female dragon known to exist. She was bonded to Eragon as her Dragon Rider after her egg was rescued by the Varden's agents from the clutches of Galbatorix. She was trained by Glaedr. History Saphira was born to Iormûngr, a male dragon bound to a Dragon Rider, and Vervada, a wild female dragon. Both dragons perished during the Fall of the Dragon Riders. Saphira's sapphire-blue colored egg, along with two others (emerald green and ruby red) were found and taken by Galbatorix during the Fall. Galbatorix tried desperately to find a Rider for whom the eggs would hatch, but was unsuccessful. None of the dragons responded to the touch of anyone in the Empire. Later in Galbatorix's reign, a former Rider known as Brom and a scholar named Jeod discovered a secret entrance into Urû'baen. The Varden appointed a thief, Hefring, to steal the eggs. His mission went amiss and he was only able to recover a single egg. The egg was then transported back and forth from the Varden to the kingdom of the elves, in the hope that the Dragon would eventually hatch. The egg-courier was Arya, daughter of Islanzadí, the Elf-queen.However, the egg did not hatch. Role in Eragon After 15 years, Galbatorix sent the Shade Durza to ambush Arya. Arya was captured and her to compainions killed,but not before she successfully teleported the egg towards Carvahall, where she hoped it would reach Brom. The egg was found by Eragon while he was hunting in a mysterious mountain range known as the Spine. Eragon first mistook it for a blue stone of great value. A few days later, Saphira hatched for him. When Eragon touched the newborn dragon, his right palm burned suddenly and sent an icy feeling through out him. This gave him the gedwëy ignasia, also known as the mark of a Dragon Rider. Their minds were linked mentally, and almost immediately they were able to communicate with images and feelings. Saphira and Eragon's bond grew stronger with time as they went with Brom to hunt the Ra'zac for vengeance after the murder of Garrow. Later, with Murtagh's help, Saphira rescued Eragon from an Imperial prison in Gil'ead. They fled to the Beor Mountains in search of the Varden. After a long journey through the Hadarac Desert, and being chased by Kull, they arrived at Farthen Dûr; capital of the Dwarves and hiding place of the Varden. There, Saphira and Eragon met Ajihad, leader of the Varden, who offered them shelter from the Empire. Soon, a legion of Urgals under Durza's command attacked Farthen Dûr. After a long battle, the Varden were victorious. Role in Eldest In Eldest, Saphira and Eragon travel to Du Weldenvarden to continue their training. Because of the guilt the elves felt due to the Fall of the Dragon Riders, Saphira was treasured among the elves. She was taught more about fighting by Glaedr. Their training was interrupted when Eragon and Saphira flew to the aid of the Varden and fought in the second Battle of the Burning Plains. During the battle, Eragon and Saphira were defeated by the new Rider and Dragon, Murtagh and Thorn. Murtagh spared Eragon and Saphira's lives, on account of their former friendship and family ties, and then departed with Thorn. Role in Brisingr In Brisingr, Saphira, Eragon, and Roran went to Helgrind to kill the Ra'zac and Lethrblaka. Saphira was forced to separate from Eragon when he found Sloan and decided to spare his life. Saphira flew Roran and Katrina back to the Varden, while Eragon traveled across a significant portion of Alagaësia. Upon returning to the Varden, Nasuada sent him to Farthen Dûr to help oversee the appointment of the new dwarven monarch. After Orik was appointed king, Saphira and Eragon flew to Du Weldenvarden to complete their training with Oromis and Glaedr. Here, Glaedr revealed that dragons possessed a heart of hearts, also known as an Eldunarí. Dragons could place their consciousness in it if they so chose. Saphira helped Eragon gather the brightsteel from under the Menoa Tree so he and Rhunön could forge Brisingr, Eragon's new sword. Glaedr gave Saphira and Eragon his heart of hearts, which they promised to safeguard. Saphira and Eragon joined the Varden's siege at Feinster, aiding the Varden in their victory. During a separate battle at Gil'ead, Glaedr and Oromis were killed by Murtagh and Thorn, who were possessed by Galbatorix. Physical Appearance Saphira's scales and eyes were the color of sapphires, often described in the book as intense blue that refracted the light. The radiating blue tone of her scales resulted the nickname given to her by the elves, Saphira Brightscales. Her color, as described in the book, differed in the movie as she appeared a rather dull blue in the movie. Her vision was enhanced, for she was able to see blues more clearly and vibrantly than reds and greens. Her talons and spikes on her neck, back, and tail were bone-white. She had two serrated fangs that jutted out of her upper jaw onto her bottom lip slightly, and with all dragons, had white, sharp, knife-like, meat-shearing teeth. Her head was roughly triangular, and she also possessed four cheek spines, slightly curved horns, and forehead spines between her horns. Her body stature could be inferred as very aerodynamic and built for flying, and in Eldest, Oromis said that he had never seen a dragon so skilled at flying and naturally suited to the sky. She was named Saphira after Eragon went to Brom for names of past dragons. It was the only one that Saphira liked, being that Eragon presented her with mostly male names. Eragon and Saphira later found out that it was also the name of Brom's own dragon. Personality Though Saphira was young, she was very wise and often comforted and guided Eragon, and sometimes others, when they were upset or needed advice. Saphira was very proud, and it's been mentioned that she had never bowed to anyone except Islanzadí and several dwarves (while drunk). She also felt she was bending her pride slightly by calling Oromis and Glaedr "Master". She was also very vain, thinking herself the most beautiful and magnificent creature in the world. Saphira wouldn't hesitate to give people her blunt opinion and even threatened Ajihad by telling him that if he had tried to kill Eragon, she would have destroyed Farthen Dûr and tore him apart. Saphira also enjoyed fighting, but claimed that it was a good thing that Eragon didn't share her love of fighting, as they balanced each other out. In battle she was ferocious, and Eragon once told her that he was very glad they weren't enemies. As Eragon's dragon, Saphira had a deep emotional bond with him. As such, she will do anything to keep him alive. As a result, she went him in most ventures, though not always agreeing with them. Her main goal was to keep Eragon safe, even stating that should Eragon be captured, she would go so far as to give herself up to Galbatorix, dooming Alagaësia, just to save Eragon. She is very protective of him and always looks out for his needs. In addition, Saphira's bond to Eragon was so strong that it can go to the point where sometimes Eragon and Saphira consider themselves as not as two beings but one. In Brisingr, Saphira and Eragon's bond was to point where they are able to finish the others' sentences and to be able to anticipate what each other would say. Most of the time they did this without even realizing it. When they are separated, Saphira seems to handle it much better, probably due to her being alone many years of her life, but still feels sick when separated from Eragon. Real-world connections * A "sapphire" (from the Greek word "sappheiros" which means "blue stone") is a valuable blue gemstone.Sapphire at Wikipedia * Sapphira, for which "Saphira" is an alternative, is an actual name.http://www.cool-baby-names.com Galleries Images from the books Saphira.jpg|Book cover of Eragon Swedish-eragon.jpg|The Swedish cover for Eragon Eye.jpg|Saphira's eye Glaedr-saphira.jpg|Glaedr and Saphira in Eragon's Guide to Alagaësia Saphira and Glaedr.jpg|Saphira and Glaedr Images from the film 657175-saphira super.jpg|Saphira rearing and flaring her wings Saphira flight.jpg|Saphira in flight Saphira_baby.png|Saphira after hatching from her egg F1166132660000.jpg|Saphira and Eragon at the Battle of Farthen Dûr Eragonandsaphiraeragon3.jpg|Eragon and Saphira enter into battle 16445_512x288_manicured__P4u4rpv1UUybEXsVK0bsvA.jpg|A scared Eragon clings onto Saphira moments before his uncle's death. SaphiraFilm.jpg|Saphira while she was growing up in the forest near Eragon's home Fan-art Eragon-saphira.jpg|Saphira and Eragon Eragon_and_Saphira_by_Ruth_Tay.jpg|Eragon and Saphira over the Spine References de:Saphira es:Saphira nl:Saphira pl:Saphira Category:Dragons Category:Varden Category:Females